random_infofandomcom-20200213-history
Heathrow Express
The British Rail Class 332 was originally ordered as the Class 331 from Siemens, and was built from 1997-1998 at the former’s factory in Zaragoza. There were original plans for the fleet to not have yellow warning panels on the front of the trains, but these plans were not approved due to safety reasons from Network Rail. The units have Automatic Train Protection equipment, one of the few fleets in the UK to do so. This is largely as a consequence of the Paddington-Heathrow route being mainly on the Great Western Main Line, equipped with ATP in the early 1990s as part of a trial of the system by British Rail. The units are not fitted with Train Protection & Warning System but a derogation was issued in 2001, which exempted the class from mandatory TPWS installation. The 332's were originally constructed as three-car sets and were for the initial Fast Train service which started in January 1998. Fast Train ran between Paddington and the temporary single platform siding station called Heathrow Junction. Heathrow Junction was constructed on the down side of the Down Airport line just before the tunnel portal. After the opening of the airport stations, the full Heathrow Express service started and the units were gradually increased to four cars. 17 years after Heathrow Express began operations, Reagan Farmer revealed a new trend for his other videos by uploading Heathrow Express in January 2016 as part of a airport rail link between London Heathrow Airport and Paddington. Heathrow Airport is the busiest airport in the United Kingdom, busiest airport in Europe by passenger traffic and fifth busiest airport in the world by total passenger traffic. In 2014 Heathrow Airport handled a record 73.4 million passengers, which is a 1.4% increase from 2013. Heathrow Airport lies 12 nautical miles west of Central London and has two parallel east–west runways along with four operational terminals on a site that covers 12.14 square kilometres. The airport is owned and operated by Heathrow Airport Holdings which is owned by FGP TopCo Limited, which is a international consortium that includes the Government of Singapore Investment Corporation. An airliner's landing approach is usually directly over the conurbation of London when the wind is from the west, as the airport is west of London and as its runways run east–west. Along with Luton Airport and Southend Airport, Heathrow Airport is one of six airports with scheduled services serving the London area, although only Heathrow Airport and London City Airport are within Greater London. Heathrow Airport is used by over 90 airlines flying to 170 destinations worldwide. The airport is the primary hub of British Airways and is a base for Virgin Atlantic. It has four passenger terminals (formerly five, and numbered 2 to 5) and a cargo terminal. Of Heathrow's 73.4 million passengers in 2014, 93% were international travellers. A trial of "noise relief zones" ran to March 2013, and concentrated approach flight paths into defined areas compared with the existing paths which were spread out. The zones used alternated weekly, meaning residents in the "no-fly" areas received respite from aircraft noise for set periods. It was concluded that some residents in other areas experienced a significant disbenefit as a result of the trial and that it should not be taken forward in its current form. Originally built almost wholly as a dual three-lane motorway, much of the M25 has been widened: to dual four-lanes for almost half, to a dual five-lanes section between junctions 12 and 14 and a dual six-lane section between junctions 14 and 15. The M25 is one of Europe's busiest motorways. In 2003, a maximum of 196 thousand vehicles a day were recorded on the motorway just south of Heathrow Airport between junctions 13 and 14. The Department for Transport proposed three major options to increase capacity east of London over the River Thames to be built downstream of the existing Dartford Crossing and an additional proposal to increase capacity at the Dartford Crossing in January 2009. Advocates of the proposal argue that a new crossing is needed to alleviate congestion at the Dartford Crossing. There is a ferry service operating between Gravesend and Tilbury, which predominantly carries foot passengers and the motorcycle. A study in a Lower Thames Crossing providing 'relief to east side of the M25 between Kent and Essex' was included in the 1989 white paper Roads for Prosperity. Metrotidal Ltd proposed the 'Medway to Canvey Island crossing,' a £2bn to £4bn combined road and rail tunnel between Medway and Canvey Island that would include a surge-tide barrier and a tidal power plant, supported by Essex County Council and the Thames Gateway South Essex Partnership. A plan was announced in October 2012 to build a major theme park on 872 acres of brown field land on the Swanscombe peninsula, which is a triangular piece of land that juts into the River Thames. Construction of Paramount London will begin in autumn 2016 and the opening of the park is estimated for Easter 2021. If given the green light the development would use 872 acres of mostly saltmarsh on the Swanscombe peninsula, a marooned remnant of the North Kent Marshes, and be twice the size of the Olympic Park in East London. The development would lie in the floodplain of the Inner Thames by using up one of the few remaining patches of the floodplain that is wild and undeveloped, also used to accept floodwaters. There is also concern given the marshland in question is home to several species which are endangered in the United Kingdom including the Distinguished Jumping Spider. A commentary in the London Evening Standard in October 2012 called into question the commitment of some of the development partners. In May 2013, the Kent Messenger reported that plans for Paramount London could be endangered if a new lower Thames road crossing is sited over the Swanscombe Peninsula and quoted Tony Sefton as saying "It could really scupper plans. We are in the final throes of negotiating a very large investment and this makes it very difficult." But in December, the proposal was rejected. The original intended purpose of Stratford International was to act as the London stop for regional Eurostar trains bypassing St Pancras International and continuing to other destinations in Britain. However, these services did not come into being and Rob Holden stated that stopping a high-speed train seven minutes out of St Pancras is less than ideal and left only the domestic Southeastern trains serving the station. Critics derided the station as a white elephant. Eurostar supplied 10 brand new Siemens e320 trainsets, which are set to have 894 to 950 seats unlike the current fleet by Alstom, a French multinational company operating in the worldwide rail transport markets that has a top speed of 186 mph and a seating capacity of 750. The nomination of Siemens would see it break into the French high-speed market for the first time, as all French subsidiary high-speed operators use TGV derivatives produced by Alstom. Alstom attempted legal action to prevent Eurostar from acquiring German-built trains, claiming that the Siemens sets ordered would breach Channel Tunnel safety rules but this was thrown out of court. Alstom said that it would pursue alternative legal options to uphold its position. On 4 November 2010, the company lodged a complaint with the European Commission over the tendering process and asked the British government for clarification. Alstom then announced that it had started legal action against Eurostar, again in the High Court in London. In July 2011, the High Court rejected Alstom's claim that the tender process was "ineffective," and in April 2012 Alstom said that it would call off pending court actions against Siemens. This effectively freed the way for Siemens to build the new Eurostar trains, which are expected to enter service in 2015. The first e320 set entered service in November 2015 ahead of the full launch of the new type. The receipt of the safety authorization from the Intergovernmental Commission was received earlier than expected, allowing Eurostar to begin utilizing the type on a small number of services for in-service testing. During the European snowfall of December 2009, four Eurostar trains broke down inside the Channel Tunnel after leaving France, and one in Kent. Although the trains had been winterised, the systems had not coped with the conditions. 2000 passengers were stuck inside failed trains inside the tunnel, and over 75,000 had their services disrupted. All Eurostar services were cancelled from Saturday 19th December to Monday 21st December. An independent review, published in February 2010, was critical of the contingency plans in place for assisting passengers stranded by the delays, calling them "insufficient." On 11th April 2006, a house collapsed next to a railway line near London, which caused Eurostar services to terminate and start from Ashford International instead of Waterloo International. In 2015 Eurostar threatened to require that cyclists dismantle bicycles before they could be transported on trains. Following criticism from Boris Johnson and cycling groups Eurostar reversed the edict. In September 2013, Eurostar announced an agreement with the Government of the Netherlands and NS, the Dutch railway company to start twice daily services between London and Amsterdam starting in December 2016. The London to Amsterdam service will use the newly bought Siemens e320 Velaro trainsets and will also call at Rotterdam, which is due to start in December 2016 and is set to include a stop at Schiphol Airport in addition to the previously announced destinations. The company also said that they would announce border control procedures for the service, specifically whether it would be necessary for passenger to alight at Lille-Europe to pass through border control. Eurostar also announced a new service from London to Lyon and Marseille to start in May 2015. On 28th July 2010, Deutsche Bahn announced that it intended to make a test run with a high-speed ICE-3MF train through the Channel Tunnel in preparation for possible future operations. The trial ran on 19th October with a Class 406 ICE train specially liveried with a British "Union flag" decal. The train was then put on display for the press at St Pancras International but this was not the class of train that would be used for the proposed service. At the St Pancras ceremony Deutsche Bahn revealed that it planned to operate from London to Frankfurt and Amsterdam with trains 'splitting & joining' in Brussels. It hoped to begin these services in 2013, with three trains per day each way in the morning, midday and in the afternoon. Initially the only calling points would be Rotterdam on the way to Amsterdam and Cologne on the way to Frankfurt. Amsterdam and Cologne would be under four hours from London and Frankfurt around five hours. Deutsche Bahn decided to put this on hold due to passport requirements and had hoped that immigration checks could be done on board but British authorities required immigration to be done at Lille-Europe station. In August 2010, Trenitalia announced its desire to eventually run high-speed trains from Italy to the United Kingdom using its newly ordered high-speed trains. As well as getting a higher technical score than Alstom's rival submission, the joint bid came in cheaper at €30.8m rather than €35m per eight-car trainset. "A good race ended with high scores by both competitors," said Mauro Moretti. "This shows that there are various ways to buy trains: go to the dealer and buy sight unseen, or, as we did, strongly support innovation." Derived from Bombardier's Zefiro platform as supplied to China but heavily adapted to meet European TSI's, the 200m long non-articulated trains will have distributed traction and be suitable for running at up to 248.548 mph, although the planned maximum speed in revenue service will be 223.694 mph. In December 2012, Eurostar announced that, on Saturdays during May and June 2013, a new seasonal service would be introduced to Aix-en-Provence, also serving Lyon Part-Dieu and Avignon TGV on the way. This was in addition to the long-standing seasonal summer service on Saturdays during July and August and the first week of September travelling to Avignon Centre. The Aix-en-Provence services did not run in 2014 and were replaced by the new year round service to Marseille as of 1st May 2015. LGV Picardie would enable Eurostar trains to save 20 minutes on the journey between Paris and Calais, bringing the London to Paris journey time under 2 hours. In 2008, the French Government announced its future investment plans for new LGV's to be built up to 2020. LGV Picardie was not included in the proposal but was listed as planned in the longer term. It was later confirmed that LGV Picardie is intended to be built between 2020 and 2030, which is a proposed high speed line between Paris and Calais. The Freddy Fazbear jumpscare design elements from Five Nights at Freddy's were accepted by Reagan on 28 November 2015 and made their début in Heathrow Connect, a train service in London provided jointly by Heathrow Express and Great Western Railway connecting Heathrow Airport with Paddington. The service follows the same route as the non-stop Heathrow Express service but calls at certain intermediate stations, connecting several locations in west London with the airport and Central London. It runs every half-hour throughout the day and evening. Launched on 12th June 2005, the service uses 5-coach Class 360/2 electric multiple-unit trains built by Siemens. They were originally built as a Class 350-4 coach unit but B A A bought these units when Heathrow Connect was launched in June 2005, and a extra coach was added to make them 5-car units. In December 2010, heavy snowfall caused the closure of the entire airport which caused one of the largest incidents at Heathrow of all time. 4000 flights were cancelled over five days and 9,500 passengers spent the night at Heathrow following the initial snowfall. The problems were caused not only by snow but also by snow and ice on the 198 parking stands which were all occupied by aircraft. On 5 November 1997, a Virgin Atlantic Airbus A340-300 made an emergency landing following an undercarriage malfunction and part of the undercarriage collapsed on landing, with both aircraft and runway being damaged. Recommendations made as a result of the accident included one that aircraft cabin door simulators should more accurately reproduce operating characteristics in an emergency, and another that cockpit voice recorders should have a two-hour duration in aircraft registered before April 1998. In April 2011, ULTra Personal Rapid Transport opened to shuttle passengers between Heathrow Terminal 5 and the business car park at a speed of up to 25 mph. There are 21 small transportation pods that can carry up to four adults, two children, and their luggage. The pods are battery powered and are used on a four kilometre track. The provider claims a 95% availability rate and no accidents so far. Plans to use the same technology to connect Heathrow Terminal 3 to remote car parks was included in the draft five-year master plan but has been deferred due to other priorities. Heathrow Airport is accessible via the nearby M4 motorway or A4 road, the M25 motorway and the A30 road. There are drop-off and pick-up areas at all terminals and short and long-stay multi-storey car parks and there are further car parks which are not run by Heathrow Airport Holdings just outside the airport, which includes the National Car Parks facility. 4 parallel tunnels under the northern runway connect the M4 Heathrow spur and the A4 road to Terminals 1 to 3. The two larger tunnels are each two lanes wide and are used for motorised traffic. The two smaller tunnels were originally reserved for pedestrians and bicycles; to increase traffic capacity the cycle lanes have been modified to each take a single lane of cars, although bicycles still have priority over cars. On 1st October 1956, a Avro Vulcan strategic bomber of the Royal Air Force crashed after an approach in bad weather (Ouch! That is very nasty!). The Vulcan was the first to be delivered to the Royal Air Force, and was returning from a demonstration flight to Australia and New Zealand. The pilot and co-pilot ejected and survived but the four other occupants were killed. On 21st December 1988, Pan Am Flight 103 was destroyed by a terrorist device, which killed all 243 passengers and 16 crew on board. Large sections of the aircraft crashed onto residential areas of Lockerbie and killed 11 more people on the ground. Following a three-year joint investigation by Dumfries and Galloway Constabulary and the US Federal Bureau of Investigation, arrest warrants were issued for two Libyan nationals in November 1991. In 1999, Muammar Gaddafi handed over 2 men for trial at Camp Zeist in the Netherlands after protracted negotiations and UN sanctions. In August 2009, Abdelbaset al-Megrahi was released by the Scottish Government on compassionate grounds after being diagnosed with prostate cancer. He died in May 2012. Booked on Pan Am Flight 103 was royal descendant Lady Marina De Santiago-de Borbón Haas Canalizo, great-great granddaughter of Queen Isabella the Second of Bourbon and of Luis González-Bravo, great-great-great granddaughter of Valentín Canalizo and niece of Francisco I. Madero but changed her flight a few hours before departure because of the bomb scares for flying to New York the following days. Clipper Maid of the Seas was 18 years of age and had accumulated over 75,000 flying hours. The Boeing 747-121 pushed back from the terminal at 18:04 and took off from Runway 27 Right at 18:25, en route for John F. Kennedy International Airport and on to Detroit Metropolitan Wayne County Airport. The original flight plan was to have taken Flight 103 over the Irish Midlands but air traffic controllers directed the pilot to alter its flight due to traffic and weather. Clipper Maid of the Seas showed transponder code 0357 and flight level 310. The aircraft was flying at 31,000 ft on a heading of 316 degrees magnetic, and at a speed of 580 km/h calibrated airspeed. The clearance delivery officer at Shanwick transmitted its oceanic route clearance but the aircraft did not acknowledge the message. Suddenly, a loud sound was recorded on the cockpit voice recorder. 5 radar echoes fanning out appeared instead of one. The explosion punched a 50-cm hole on the left side of the fuselage. The fuselage continued moving forward and down until it reached 19,000 ft at which point its dive became nearly vertical. As it descended, the fuselage broke up into smaller pieces, with the section attached to the wings landing first in Sherwood Crescent in Lockerbie. The resulting fireball destroyed several houses and tore a large crater through the center of Lockerbie. Another section of the fuselage landed about 2.4 kilometres northeast, where it slammed into a home in Park Place and its occupant escaped uninjured despite the house being completely demolished. 243 passengers and 16 crew members were killed. 27 years after Pan Am Flight 103 crashed, Reagan revealed that he will upload a movie relating to Pan Am Flight 103 on 21st December 2015 to commemorate 27 years of the Lockerbie bombing. On 21 November he uploaded a movie called Lockerbie, based on the town in Dumfries and Galloway in south western Scotland. Lockerbie came to international attention in December 1988 when the wreckage of Pan Am Flight 103 crashed following a terrorist attack aboard the flight. 11 residents of the town were killed, where the aircraft's wings and fuel tanks plummeted in a fiery explosion, destroying several houses and leaving a large crater, with debris causing damage to a number of other buildings nearby. 259 people on the flight died. In July 2005, four Islamist extremists separately detonated 3 devices in quick succession aboard London Underground trains across the city and a fourth on a double-decker bus in Tavistock Square, which is the United Kingdom's worst terrorist attack. 3 devices were detonated on board London Underground trains within fifty seconds of each other at 8:49 am. The first device exploded on a 6-car London Underground C69 and C77 Stock Circle line sub-surface train, number 204, travelling eastbound between Liverpool Street and Aldgate. The second device exploded in the second car of another 6 car London Underground C69 and C77 Stock Circle line sub-surface train, which left platform 4 at Edgware Road and was travelling westbound towards Paddington. A third device was detonated on a 6-car London Underground 1973 Stock Piccadilly line deep-level Underground train, number 311, travelling southbound from King's Cross St. Pancras to Russell Square. A fourth device was detonated on the top deck of a Dennis Trident 2 with the registration LX03 BUF, operated by Stagecoach London and travelling its route from Marble Arch to Hackney Wick. At its final destination the bus turned around and started the return route to Hackney Wick. The bus arrived at Euston bus station at 9:35, where crowds of people had been evacuated from the tube and were boarding buses. There was a explosion. The blast took place near B M A House where you can find the headquarters of the British Medical Association on Upper Woburn Place. A number of doctors and medical staff in or near the building were able to provide immediate emergency assistance. The bus was subsequently covered with tarpaulin and removed by low-loader for forensic examination at a secure Ministry of Defence site. The vehicle was ultimately returned to Stagecoach and scrapped. A replacement bus, a Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 (fleet number 19000, registration LX55 HGC), was named Spirit of London. In October 2012, the "Spirit of London" bus was set alight in an arson attack. It was repaired and refurbished at a cost of £60,000 and re-entered service in April one year later. 2 fourteen-year-old girls were charged for the attack. During the opening ceremony of the 2012 Olympic Games in London a minute's silence was held to commemorate those killed in the attacks. The bidding process for the 2016 Summer Olympics was officially launched on 16th May 2007. The first step for each city was to submit an initial application to the International Olympic Committee by September 2007, confirming their intention to bid. Completed official bid files, containing answers to a 25-question International Olympic Committee form, were to be submitted by each applicant city by 14th January 2008. Four candidate cities were chosen for the shortlist on 4th June 2008: Chicago, Madrid, Rio de Janeiro and Tokyo. The International Olympic Committee did not include Doha to the Candidature phase despite scoring higher than selected candidate city Rio de Janeiro due to their intent of hosting the Olympics in October. Prague and Baku also failed to make the cut. Reagan revealed on 15 November 2015 that he will take part in the 2016 Summer Olympics, which is set to take place in summer 2016 and is set to feature 28 sports and a total of 41 disciplines and 306 events including rugby sevens and golf. The opening ceremony will take place in the Maracanã Stadium on 5th August 2016, and Reagan will upload videos regarding all things Brazilian over the course of the games including Eduardo Cunha who is the President of the Chamber of Deputies. Brasília will make its début on 7th August, along with other cities in the country such as São José dos Campos, Serra, Caxias do Sul, Feira de Santana, Paulista and Florianópolis as well as Jundiaí and Teresina. Brazil has a coastline of 7,491 km and is bounded by the Atlantic Ocean on the east. It borders all other South American countries except Ecuador and Chile. Reagan's 2016 plans included Christ the Redeemer, which is due to make its début in January 2016 and is a statue of Jesus Christ in Rio de Janeiro created by French sculptor Paul Landowski and built by the Brazilian engineer Heitor da Silva Costa, in collaboration with the French engineer Albert Caquo. The statue is 98 ft tall, not including its 8-metre 26 ft pedestal, and its arms stretch 28 metres 92 ft wide. The statue is located at the peak of the 2,300 ft Corcovado mountain in the Tijuca Forest National Park. A symbol of Christianity across the world, the statue has also become a cultural icon of both Rio de Janeiro and Brazil and is listed as one of the New Seven Wonders of the World. In 2008, the statue was struck by lightning during a violent thunderstorm and suffered some damage to the fingers, head and eyebrows. It was damaged by lightning again in January 2014 where a finger on the right hand was dislodged. 4 years earlier, in 2010, a massive restoration of the statue was undertaken. The statue was washed, the mortar and soapstone that cover the statue were replaced and the internal structure of iron was restored and the monument was made waterproof. The statue was vandalized during renovation wherein paint was sprayed along the arm. Spain defeated the Netherlands 1-nil after an extra time goal by Andrés Iniesta, which gave Spain its first World Cup title. It was the first time since England in 1966 that the winners of the final wore their second-choice strip. The match had the most yellow cards awarded in a World Cup final, set when Argentina and West Germany shared six cards in 1986. John Heitinga of the Netherlands was sent off for receiving a second yellow card. Arjen Robben was released by Wesley Sneijder to be one-on-one with Spain's goalkeeper Iker Casillas, only for Casillas to save the shot with an outstretched leg. Sergio Ramos missed a free header from a corner kick when he was unmarked for Spain. Iniesta finally broke the deadlock in extra time, scoring a volleyed shot from a pass by Cesc Fàbregas. This result marked the first time that two different teams from the same continent had won successive World Cups (following Italy in 2006), and saw Europe reaching 10 World Cup titles, surpassing South America's nine titles. Spain became the first team since West Germany in 1974 to win the World Cup as European champions. The result also marked the first time that a European nation had won a World Cup Finals that was not hosted on European soil. A closing ceremony was held before the final, featuring Shakira. The former South African President Nelson Mandela made a brief appearance on the pitch afterwards, wheeled in by a motorcart. On 5th December 2013, Nelson Mandela died at the age of 95. South Africa observed a national mourning period of 10 days. Numerous memorial services were conducted across the country. The official memorial service was held at FNB Stadium in Johannesburg on 10th December. His body lay in state at the Union Buildings in Pretoria from 11th to 13th December. A state funeral was held on 15th December 2013, where his body was buried in Qunu in the Eastern Cape province. Jacob Zuma was unexpectedly booed and jeered by some in the crowd, though other sections cheered him. The booing faded when Zuma addressed the crowd, viewed as not living up to Nelson Mandela's celebrated legacy. At the end of December 2009, simmering unrest turned to open hostility as it was announced that Ryan International Airlines would appear in January 2016 and that it would join First North Western. 6 years later, Reagan announced Oblivion at Alton Towers and WildCat at Cedar Point, which are set to make their début in January 2016 and are set to replace The Joker Chaos Coaster. The 5 minute 56 second movie was cancelled on 15 November 2015 just 5 months prior to its April 2016 release and was replaced by the two brand new coasters. The Sandusky Register received a memo in January 2015 that stated that Valravn would be coming to Cedar Point in 2016. The memo stated that the coaster could be installed on land formally occupied by the Good Time theatre. Site preparation for Valravn started before the 2015 season when the Dodgems and Calypso were relocated to the Wicked Twister midway. The Good Time Theatre and the Turnpike Cars were demolished and removed. Interest grew in May when Cedar Point trademarked Valravn, Danish for raven of the slain. Images for the roller coaster appeared in the amusement park's smartphone app. At the time, the app was made unavailable and the park responded to the leak by saying that all details would be revealed on 18th August. However, after an incident in which a park visitor entered a restricted area underneath Raptor and was killed, park officials postponed Valravn's announcement. Visitors spotted pieces of roller coaster track on the park's property soon after. On 9th September, Cedar Point officially unveiled Valravn. 3 months after Cedar Point officially unveiled Valravn, Luton was hit by a windy day (hold on tight!). Reagan had no affection of the wind and began uploading videos one day after Kerry Farmer was injured in a incident in which she hit a step at Putteridge Bury and got a black eye. One of the most famous videos that he uploaded was the State Car version of the Bentley State Limousine, a official state car created by Bentley for Queen Elizabeth II on the occasion of her Golden Jubilee in 2002, which is the first ever Bentley to feature Be Right There by Diplo & Sleepy Tom. A trip to Heathrow Airport on Heathrow Express on 29th December 2015 seemed like a possibility, the aim being Reagan getting green lessons between 7th and 18th December at the Helen Allison Hub. Cathay Pacific's new livery was first showcased on a Boeing 777-300ER at the beginning of November 2015, with Mean Streak and Jakku being confirmed as 2 new entries for 2016, the others being the Mercedes‑Benz S-Class Cabriolet, the C-Class Coupé and the GLS. On 16 November 2015 a new segment set on Jakku was announced to promote Star Wars: The Force Awakens, as part of Reagan's "Season of the Force" event. A version of the Naboo segment was also added into the mix, where the StarSpeeder 1000's windshield is splattered with paint at the hangar. In the Star Tours: The Adventures Continue ride, the StarSpeeder 1000 arrives on Jakku in the midst of a chase between the Millennium Falcon and a squad of First Order Tie Fighters through the wreckage. Finn appears on the screen asking what Star Tours is doing and tells them to stay low. Diving into a wrecked Star Destroyer and avoiding debris, the StarSpeeder stumbles into a group of scavengers who steal the Star Tours seal. The ship then leaves before more damage can be done and heads for space. A hologram message from BB-8 appears where the droid asks for help with a secret mission to deliver vital information. C-3PO refuses, but R2-D2 accepts and makes a hyperspace jump. Jakku was an isolated desert world in the Western Reaches, with Wheel Races in the north and mining operations dotting the planet, along with buttes in the south in which lichen could be scraped off of to create the alcoholic beverage Knockback Nectar. 1 could become an anchorite if certain vows were taken while scavengers often used luggabeasts to carry supplies across the desert. Reestkii and Cratertown were settlements on the planet, while the trading post Niima Outpost was considered the only major settlement on the planet, and was guarded by the humorless Constable Zuvio. 1 year and 4 days after the Battle of Endor, a battle broke out between the New Republic and the Galactic Empire on the planet. Imperial Captain Ciena Ree crashed her Star Destroyer into the planet to prevent it from being captured by the New Republic. Ree escaped the ship with Thane Kyrell in an escape pod, and they were later retrieved from the surface of the planet by New Republic forces. The Force Awakens's story will feature the forces of the First Order, an offshoot of the Galactic Empire, aligned against the Resistance. The story material will not be based on Oblivion at Alton Towers and WildCat at Cedar Point. Rather, it will be an new story set after the events of Train Simulator 2016. The Force Awakens features Anthony Daniels and Kenny Baker reprising their original roles. The original actors are joined by a host of new actors including Moleman978 and Adolf Hitler alongside with characters returning from Reagan's previous films. The Force Awakens was uploaded onto Reagan's YouTube channel on 18th December. Mean Streak was announced in late 1990 and was officially named on 24th October 1990. Construction on Mean Streak continued throughout the winter and spring. Mean Streak opened to the public on 11th May 1991. In 1994, trim brakes were installed on the first drop and slowed the ride down. In September 2010, a small 5-foot section caught fire. The fire was contained to that section and no other damage was reported. The ride was originally set to shut down for the remainder of the season for maintenance anyway. Mean Streak has been retracked several times over the years. Some retracking has been completed by Martin & Vleminckx. Prior to the 2012 operating season, many sections of track after the first drop were replaced. This was the most major work done on the ride since it opened. Also in 2012, a portion of the queue was removed to make room for a new building, which is located in the infield of the coaster. Mean Streak was only one of 12 roller coasters manufactured by Ohio-based Dinn Corporation before dismantling in 1992. It is a Twister model. It was manufactured at a cost of $7,500,000. Mean Streak's 7-car train passes through the storage tracks and makes a U-turn to the right, before ascending the 161 ft lift hill. After cresting the top of the hill, the train drops 155 ft at a 52-degree-angle and reaches a top speed of 65 miles per hour. While dropping, riders go through a set of trim brakes on the first drop. Riders then go through a 123 ft tall twisted turnaround followed a small airtime hill then another twisted turnaround. The train then travels over the lift hill and dips down to the right. After that, the train travels through the rides structure and goes down another hill, turning to the left into the mid-course brake run. The train then dips down to the left into another airtime hill. Riders then go through several small airtime hills and turns in the ride's structure, followed by the final brake run. In 2011, Dorney Park introduced an $8,000,000 extensive overhaul to the former Camp Snoopy kid's park area. The new area was named Planet Snoopy with additions such as 7 new rides, a new family care center offering services and amenities for parents and their young children, a new and larger outdoor amphitheater, and extensive new PEANUTS theme attributes being applied to differentiate the now 3.5-acre kid's park from the rest of Dorney Park. Theme attributes included large billboard like Planet Snoopy signage. On 26th August 2013, Dorney Park announced that they would be announcing a new attraction for 2014 on 28th August at 9:15 am. 2 days later Dorney Park announced a water slide complex which was called Snake Pit and featured 3 water slides, Python Plummet, Constrictor and Boa Blaster. Snake Pit replaced Riptide Run and The Lily Pads. 2 years later Reagan announced that he was moving ahead with Sweet Lovin', which is part of his plans for 2016 and is set to created alongside with the Rolls Royce Dawn. Sigala is based at Tileyard Studios in King's Cross but originally hails from Norfolk and first got into music at age 8, when he began to play the piano which he has up to grade 8. He attended Reepham High School and University of Westminster and has a BA honours degree in commercial music. After leaving university Sigala was a member of assorted unsigned bands before moving on to mixing and producing works for others, including co-writing "Good Times" by Ella Eyre with Sigma. His début single, Easy Love, came about after Sigala drank a six-pack of Desperados in sheer tiredness and frustration after being asked to perform a thirty seventh mix for a popular artist, and downloaded an acapella of the Jackson 5's single ABC. In an interview with the Official Charts Company he stated that Easy Love was written on a Sunday evening. A music video was commissioned for the song and features Lucky Aces, which is a Canadian duo composed of 12 year olds Lucky and AC dancing along to it. They challenge a number of child gangs after meeting each other. It was directed by Craig Moore, who said that he opted to shoot in Los Angeles due to the "pool of talent that would've been hard to find anywhere else" and that his attention was bought by Lucky Aces after spotting them on The Ellen Show. Within a few days it had been picked up by Ministry of Sound, and the song entered the UK Singles Chart at number 71, based on streams alone. The following week, it reached number 1. Cathay Pacific's new livery was first showcased on a Boeing 777-300ER at the beginning of November 2015, with Louisiana and Massachusetts being confirmed as another 2 new entries for 2016 and are set to join Maryland and Utah. Louisiana is the only state in the U.S. with political subdivisions termed parishes, which are the local government's equivalent to counties. On 4th December 2015 the Volvo S90 was able to comply with the 10 minute 42 second requirements and became the first ever car by the company to feature the song Night Train. According to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia the song is from the fifth season, and is dedicated to the post train and The Flying Kipper. The song is based of the post train theme from Season 3, and is partly based off Thomas's theme in turn. The music video for Night Train will make its début in January 2016 and is set to take the S90 to a whole new level. The car challenged the likes of the new Jaguar XF and the Mercedes E-Class, which is set to début at the 2016 North American International Auto Show. The S90's exterior look apes that of the XC90 with LED headlights and the striking 'Thor's Hammer' daytime running lights standard on all cars. However, the big, bold Volvo grille is concave and more upright than on the XC90. The S90 is longer and wider than the outgoing and pretty much forgotten S80 and is verging on being the biggest car in its class. There’s loads of room up front, with plenty of adjustment for the steering wheel and seat, while in the rear you’ll easily fit taller adults behind a six-foot driver. Those wanting even more space will need to wait for the Volvo V90, which is due for reveal at the Geneva Motor Show in March 2016 and is set to follow the same theme as the S90. Engines will broadly match the XC90 but with a D4 manual providing the entry to the range at a price of around £32,000. The star of the show for 2016 was DisneyQuest, which is a indoor interactive theme park located in Downtown Disney at the Walt Disney World Resort. Superman Escape from Krypton at Six Flags Magic Mountain was originally going to be uploaded after the Rolls Royce Dawn but failed to make the cut. This gave The Walt Disney Company its first five-story indoor interactive theme park since DisneyQuest Chicago closed due to low attendance. 14 years after DisneyQuest Chicago closed, Reagan said in an interview with Sleepy Tom in repeated comments in one of TTTEUK's videos that he will make a new film entitled Cars 3, which is set to go back to James and the Red Balloon references and will also include a scene from The Final Destination where there is a explosion at Springfield Centre Mall. He revealed that the film will feature a tribute to Pegasus in the form of a winged divine stallion usually depicted as pure white in color. Reagan said that Cars 3 may be uploaded in January 2016. A teaser poster was revealed for Cars 3 on 30th October. On 7th December, Reagan announced that Cars 3 will be uploaded on 1st January 2016. Cars 3's story is about a explosion at Springfield Centre Mall during a screening of Love Lays Dying. In the climax of the movie, a fire erupts behind a movie screen which causes people to run downstairs to the escalator. Thomas the Tank Engine gets Kat Jennings into trouble for causing the explosion at 4:12 pm at Springfield Centre Mall, which immediately results in him saying that Ryan is behind the plot to sabotage the mall since he started it in the first place and that he had intended for cars everywhere to run on oil as revenge for his reputation, implying that "Love Lays Dying" is a lemon. But before Adolf Hitler can tell Kat what she wants, the flight attendant on board Southern Airways Flight 242 tells the 81 passengers to brace for impact but Tosha and Min yell "Storm!" which results in the Kaskade remix of Runaway (U & I) by Galantis playing for 30 seconds. Duck is shocked and says "What?" but Kat screams in horror and her 1997 Ford Expedition crashes into a log. 5 days after Cars 3 was announced for release for January 2016, Reagan created his own adaptation of 2012, which involves the world's destruction on 21st December of that year. The plot follows science fiction writer Jackson Curtis as he attempts to bring his family to refuge, amidst the events of a geological and meteorological super-disaster. The film includes references to Mayanism, the Mesoamerican Long Count calendar and the 2012 phenomenon in its portrayal of cataclysmic events unfolding in the year 2012. At the beginning of the movie, Jackson's former wife Kate Curtis rings Jackson who tells Kate to stop what she's doing and listen to her. He says, "I've rented a plane. Pack up the kids, I'm gonna be there in five minutes." Kate asks Jackson what he is talking about but Jackson ignores her and tells her that California is going down. Kate tells Jackson that he sounds like a crazy person and that "the Governor just said we're fine now." Jackson tells Kate that the Governor of California is an actor and that he is reading a script. He also says that when they tell you not to panic, that's when you run, which immediately causes his Lincoln Town Car Limousine to make a hard left turn. Kate tells Jackson that he will call her back when he has calmed down causing Hitler to hang up the phone. He looks at the camera and the poster of the 2009 American science fiction disaster film comes up. As Krebs, Bormann and Burgdorf look at Hitler the Governor of California tells the viewers that a megathrust earthquake has taken a most severe hit in Los Angeles and that it seems to him that the worst is over. Suddenly, a 10.9 magnitude earthquake hits which causes Kate and Noah and Lilly Curtis and Gordon Silberman to take cover under the table causing Hitler to hang up the phone. Thomas tells Hitler that a 10.9 magnitude earthquake has struck Los Angeles and that Jackson's limousine is on the edge to extinction. Hitler looks at the camera again and Krebs, Bormann and Burgdorf look at Hitler again, which immediately causes Kate and Lilly to scream in horror. 4-wheel drive causes the limousine to drift and the limousine's back wheel to clip a fault in one of Los Angeles's roads. In McKinley, a explosion results in one of Springfield Centre Mall's pillars falling over and knocking everybody off a escalator. In Paris, people run away from the Eiffel Tower because it is going to collapse. In Washington D.C., the Washington Monument collapses because of the shockwave of the Los Angeles earthquake that happened earlier. In Buffalo, panicked people rush to board floatplanes to escape anyway they can. Hitler tries to tell Southern about the world's destruction on 21st December 2012, but Southern says "Uh-oh!" and there is a explosion. The final straw comes when a huge gust of wind lifts a clown's head. The Eiffel Tower can't withstand the strong wind and it collapses. Hitler tries to tell Thomas that the world has ended but Michael Angelis says, "That night, Thomas and Percy spoke to Henry." Thomas says, "We're sorry we got you into trouble" causing Hitler to hang up the phone. Golden Freddy roars in anger and the sound of the scream echoes around the spot that was once occupied by Earth. Reagan said that the film depicts the destruction of several major cultural and historical icons around the world and that Springfield Centre Mall was considered for selection. 2012 was promoted in a marketing campaign on 26th October, which entailed a fictitious roller coaster called Hurricane Carlos. Reagan released the first teaser trailer for 2012 on 15 November 2015 that showed a tsunami surging over the Himalayas, and interlaced a purportedly scientific message suggesting that the world would end in 2012, and the world's governments were not preparing its population for the event. The trailer ended with a message to viewers to "find out the truth" by searching "2012" on search engines. North Korea had reportedly banned possession or viewing of the film. 2012 was the 100th anniversary of the birth of Kim Il-sung, and it had been designated by the North Korean government as "the year for opening the grand gates to becoming a rising superpower." A movie depicting the year in a negative light was found to be offensive. Several people in North Korea had reportedly been arrested for possessing or viewing pirated copies of the movie and charged with "grave provocation against the development of the state." According to Reagan, his adaptation of 2012 could have been uploaded in November 2016 and the date change to 12th December 2015 would give him more time for the film's production. Reagan also created the Honda NSX, which is Honda's first number 1 since the Civic Tourer failed to chart in April 2014. Bentley was in discussions with Reagan in December 2015 with the aim of amending elements of its luxury design governing the Bentayga's usage. Perhaps most notably the two requirements that the Bentayga be able to split into 4 sections for 2016 and that each part of the car be driven out to opposite ends was approved on 8th February 2015 when the 266-view version of the Bentayga was uploaded on his YouTube channel. However, the proposal to include the V8 version of the Flying Spur didn't happen due to a 36-year-old man saying swear words. Reagan said that he hoped the liberalisation of the requirements would allow entry into the market of new competitors for 2016 and that Cars 3 contained a error that showed Thomas getting Adolf Hitler into trouble, which is not unusual for a film that is not based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera. 2 days later Reagan signed a contract with Arriva UK Bus to supply 52 new buses for 2016, which included a deal with Fastrack to supply 21 Wright StreetLites. GN58 BSY was included in the contract on 15 November 2015 with the number 6454. On 12th December, a Fastrack Wright StreetLite with the registration GN15 CWY was also included in the contract alongside with YJ08 DZE. Perhaps most notably, KE55 GVZ was not included in the contract because of Mr Conductor telling Junior to stop talking. KE55 GVZ was originally due to be uploaded on 15th May but it was rejected, which immediately saw the number of buses acquired by Reagan to 94. Arriva Sapphire was included in the contract on 15 November 2015 with a number of buses already expressing interest in obtaining the use of it. GN64 DXF and GN64 DXP were included in the contract on the same day as Arriva Sapphire's introduction, followed by GN57 BNY, GN58 BSY and GN58 BTY. 2 days after the contract with Arriva was signed, Reagan said that he was moving ahead with Arriva Rail North, which is due to make its début in January 2016 and is unlikely to include a scene from his upcoming film called "Coco" where Thomas the Tank Engine makes a James and the Red Balloon reference. Arriva Rail North will take over all of the services currently operated by Northern Rail. It would also take over the operation of services from Manchester Airport to Blackpool North, Manchester Airport to Barrow in Furness and from Oxenholme Lake District to Windermere from the TransPennine Express franchise on 1st April 2016. As part of the new franchise, Arriva committed to introducing free Wi-Fi on trains, which included new ticketing options including the ability for customers to print their own tickets at home. In May 2013, The Walt Disney Company filed a request to trademark the phrase "Día de los Muertos" for various merchandising applications. This move was met with criticism from the Latino community on social media. 1 of them was Lalo Alcaraz, a Mexican-American cartoonist, who drew a film poster titled "Muerto Mouse" depicting a skeletal Godzilla-sized Mickey Mouse with the byline "It's coming to trademark your cultura." More than 21,000 people signed a petition on Change.org stating that the trademark was "cultural appropriation and exploitation at its worst." A week later, Disney cancelled its attempt, the official statement saying that the "trademark filing was intended to protect any potential title for our film and related activities. It has since been determined that the title of the film will change and therefore we are withdrawing our trademark filing." In 2015, Pixar hired Alcaraz to consult on Coco. The Pixar team has made several trips to Mexico to help define the characters and story of Coco. Lee Unkrich said, "I'd seen it portrayed in folk art. It was something about the juxtaposition of skeletons with bright, festive colors that captured my imagination. It has led me down a winding path of discovery. And the more I learn about Día de los Muertos, the more it affects me deeply." It was reported that Tom Hanks and Woody Allen were signed on for a fourth Toy Story film if Pixar ever decided to produce one. Hanks said that he believed Pixar was working on a sequel but Disney denied the rumours, saying, "nothing is official." Toy Story 4 was officially announced by Disney during an investor's call in November 2014 and was scheduled for release on 16th June 2017. John Lasseter will return to direct, while the screenplay will be written by Rashida Jones and Will McCormack from a story by Lasseter, Andrew Stanton and Pete Docter. The idea came from a conversation between Stanton and Lasseter, and the two of them started to work on the story in secret from everyone else because they didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up. Lasseter has hinted that Toy Story 4 will be a love story. According to Lasseter, "Toy Story 3 ended Woody and Buzz’s story with Andy so perfectly that for a long time, we never even talked about doing another Toy Story movie. But when Andrew, Pete, Lee and I came up with this new idea, I just could not stop thinking about it. It was so exciting to me, I knew we had to make this movie—and I wanted to direct it myself." In March 2015, Jim Morris stated that Toy Story 4 will not be a continuation of Toy Story 3 but will instead be a stand-alone sequel. Variety'' ''revealed that Josh Cooley had been named the co-director of Toy Story 4. Lasseter revealed that Toy Story 4 had been such a closely held secret at Pixar that even Morris and Edwin Catmull did not know it was being discussed until Stanton had already finished a polished treatment. At the 2015 D23 Expo, Lasseter said that Toy Story 4 would focus on the romance between Woody and Bo Peep. Its story will be built on the fact that Bo Peep was absent in Toy Story 3, with Woody and Buzz Lightyear trying to find her and bring her back. On 8th October 2015 Pixar announced that Toy Story 4 would be pushed back from 16th June 2017 to 15th June 2018. On 7th March 2015, Reagan announced that he would be creating a new animation studio to make a sequel to Finding Nemo, which is produced by Pixar and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The studio had already put Cars 3 and Finding Dory into development for 2016 and had also hired Ariana Grande to appear at the end of Finding Dory. At the 2015 Australian Grand Prix, the studio was subsequently shut down after Thomas the Tank Engine got Will Stevens and Roberto Merhi into trouble for not participating in any practice sessions and subsequently failing to set a qualifying time. On 16th March 2015, it was reported that Reagan had begun working on Finding Dory and that Grande would sing "Problem" at the end of it with Reagan confirming that Finding Dory will be released in June 2016. On the same day that news of Finding Dory's 2016 release broke, Grande posted a message on her Twitter account calling into question the accuracy of these reports. The message said, "Didn't you all learn from Chicken Little? Everyone calm down. Don't believe everything you read because there is nothing to see here now #skyisnotfalling." According to the report by The Sun published at the end of May, Michael Angelis was in negotiations to reprise his role as narrator. On a stormy night on 4th July, it was confirmed by Reagan, who said, "What was immediately on the list was creating a Christmas Day movie. When that went away everything slid up. I know I'll be accused by more sarcastic people that it's a reaction to Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson feat Bruno Mars not doing well, but only in its timing, not in its conceit." 2 years earlier, it was confirmed that Eminem would take the role of Ryan in Finding Dory. On 26th September 2014 Reagan announced Finding Dory for 18th December 2015 and confirmed that Grande and Eminem would take their roles as herself and Ryan respectively. Finding Dory's ending was revised after Pixar executives viewed Blackfish, a documentary film which focuses on dangers of keeping orca whales in captivity. Initially some of the characters would end up in a SeaWorld-like marine park, but the revision gave them an option to leave. On 15 November 2015 Reagan announced that Finding Dory would be pushed back to a June 2016 release, allowing Star Wars: The Force Awakens to take the 18th December slot to allow more time for production of Finding Dory. In December 2015 it was revealed that Michael Brandon would take over the role as narrator at the end of December 2019, replacing Michael Angelis. Angelis will still narrate the scene where Thomas gets various things by Reagan into trouble. Brandon will narrate 261 of Reagan's movies until 2021 when Mark Moraghan will take over Brandon's role as narrator. As before, Angelis will narrate the "We're sorry we got you into trouble" scene. In 2022, Moraghan will lose his seat to Angelis, who will retain his role as narrator and will narrate all of Reagan's other videos until 2052 when it is believed that Reagan's contract will expire. In 1953, Eric Marriott was approached by the BBC who wished to use live-action model trains to re-create two stories from Awdry's first book, "The Three Railway Engines." Unfortunately, the live broadcast did not fare well. Viewers of the live broadcast witnessed a human hand picking the model of Henry up and placing him back on the rails. The models moved jerkily and all effects and music had to be superimposed. News of the broadcast hit the front pages of the Daily Telegraph and the Daily Mail; the Rev W Awdry branded the episode as unprofessional, and the point-switching debacle was an elementary mistake. The second episode scheduled for 28th June 1953 was cancelled. 26 years after the "Sad Story of Henry" fiasco, Britt Allcroft was producing a documentary on the Bluebell Railway, a heritage railway in Sussex which actually featured in the Railway Series book Stepney the Bluebell Engine. As part of her research before filming, Allcroft read some books in The Railway Series and was highly entertained and impressed with the stories which Awdry had written, later remarking that "There was something in the stories that I felt I could develop that would connect with children." She saw a strong emotional content that would carry with little children's experiences with life. Allcroft worked to convince Awdry that she could convert the stories into a successful television show with funding. Her efforts were successful, and she purchased the television rights from the publishers of The Railway Series at a cost of £50,000. Allcroft had to work to raise the money to finance production as so far all potential backers, despite showing a keen interest, wanted a level of creative control which she did not want to forego; in the end, after several years of searching and having to place a second mortgage on her home, Allcroft raised sufficient funding from her local bank manager. By 1981 Allcroft had secured the finances to produce the show and started to assemble the crew including David Mitton, Steve Asquith, Robert D. Cardona, Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell. Thomas & Friends started production on 4th September 1984 by Britt Allcroft Productions, Clearwater Features Ltd and Central Independent Television. The series was originally shot and produced with live action models at the Clearwater in house studio in Battersea, London, then relocating to Shepperton Studios in Middlesex for subsequent series. The first series used stories from the first eight books, along with one specially written by the Rev W Awdry. The second series used stories from Book 9 to Book 30. This book was unusual as it was written specifically by Christopher Awdry to be adapted by the show. At the time, it was a contractual obligation that the show could only adapt stories that appeared in print. The second series was actually a 27-episode series as a unaired episode called "The Missing Coach" was in the process of being filmed, but despite being filmed, it was never shown because Allcroft decided it was too confusing for young children and younger viewers. The production team went on to use "Thomas, Percy and the Coal" instead. In 1990, Clearwater Features Ltd closed with The Britt Allcroft Company becoming the sole producer. Series 3 was broadcast from to 1991 and 1992 for Thames Television in two parts, one part having 16 episodes and the other having 10. It was made at a cost of £1.3 million. The series was a combination of episodes derived from The Railway Series as well as stories in the Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends magazine and original stories by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton. One of the primary reasons for diverging from the original books was that many of the stories not yet used featured large numbers of new characters which would be expensive to produce. Another was that the producers wanted more stories about Thomas, the nominal main character. Awdry worried that the new stories would be unrealistic. Robert D. Cardona left as producer, while Britt Allcroft joined David Mitton as co-producer. Angus Wright took over as executive producer. Series 4 was also broadcast in two parts (one part having 10 episodes and the other having 16) from 1994 to 1995 for Meridian Television. The producers planned to introduce some new female characters including Caroline, Nancy and The Refreshment Lady. Some commentators took this as a response to accusations of sexism levelled against the series two years earlier. In reality these were not "new" characters but creations of Awdry from the original Railway Series books. Series 4 was almost entirely based on The Railway Series. The narrow gauge engines were introduced and were the focus of a number of episodes. Only one original story ("Rusty to the Rescue") was used, but this took certain elements of plot and dialogue from Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine. Series 5, broadcast for Anglia Television, was a radical shift, as all episodes were written by Allcroft and Mitton with no further stories being adapted from the Railway Series. The series saw the introduction of new characters such as Cranky, The Horrid Lorries and Old Slow Coach. It also focused on more dramatic and edgy plot-lines, with more severe accidents than in the earlier seasons. After series 5, Angus Wright stepped down as executive producer. Thomas and the Magic Railroad was released in July 2000. It featured new characters created by Allcroft, along with characters from the show that introduced Thomas to the U.S., Shining Time Station. Despite high production values and the popularity of the show, the film was criticised by British reviewers who were unfamiliar with Shining Time Station. The movie was well received by young children on both sides of the Atlantic, but made only $19.7 million at the box office. The film was broadcast on BBC 1 on 1st January 2004 and again on 29th December four years later. The Britt Allcroft Company was purchased by HiT Entertainment in September 2002, which is a company specialising in children's entertainment. The sixth series was notable for its attempt to create a spin-off based on the successful "Bob the Builder" series. 2 episodes introduced a group of construction machine characters known as The Pack. The spin-off didn't materialise for some time. Eventually, thirteen episodes were released straight to DVD as a collection called On Site with Thomas in 2006. The fact that older sets were used and the episodes were shot on 35mm camera suggest it was filmed some time before Series 8. HiT Entertainment was itself then acquired by Apax Partners in March 2005. "Calling All Engines!" was released shortly before Series 9 in 2005. While featuring characters from Thomas and the Magic Railroad it was not a sequel but it proved successful resulting in more direct-to-video specials being produced. The programme title was officially shortened to Thomas & Friends in 2003, this name having been used on merchandise and video covers for 3 years previously. Phil Fehrle replaced Allcroft and Mitton as producer, though Mitton remained as the director. Britt Allcroft stepped down as executive producer in 2003 and Peter Urie was the sole executive producer for Gullane Entertainment, with Jocelyn Stevenson as the executive producer for HiT Entertainment. Series 8 was the first broadcast for Channel 5's Milkshake. It introduced a number of significant changes to the show. Many of the original founding team involved in the original show since 1984 left the production, notably Britt Allcroft, Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell. The latter became embroiled in a protracted legal dispute with HiT before their departure. Steve Asquith took over as director while Simon Spencer replaced Phil Fehrle as producer. A new theme song and incidental music were composed by Ed Welch and Robert Hartshorne respectively. The series was produced using digital video camera, creating a somewhat different look for the show. Other changes included the additions of CGI educational sequences and transitions between stories. Executive producer Peter Urie also left, while Jocelyn Stevenson remained in her role as executive producer. Sam Barlow became the story executive, while Abi Grant and Paul Larson served as script editors. The series saw the adoption of a centralised cast. Series 9 and 10 saw the expansion of the supporting cast with new and old characters. From Series 9 the narrator would call out the episodes' names and from Series 11 the theme song was sung starting with the sound of a train whistle. Series 10 aired with 28 episodes rather than 26. The eleventh series was filmed in a high definition format. 20 episodes aired in the original broadcast, while 6 were released direct to DVD. Jocelyn Stevenson had stepped down as executive producer after Series 10, with Christopher Skala taking her place as executive producer for Series 11. Sharon Miller became the script editor from Series 9 to 11. Series 12 saw the introduction of CGI effects with the intent of producing the show entirely in CGI the following year. The traditional models and sets were still used, but with computer animated faces superimposed on the models to allow for changing facial expressions. Humans and animals were fully computer animated to allow for walking movement. Only twenty episodes were broadcast. Sharon Miller became the head writer. HiT Entertainment announced multiple changes to the show beginning in 2009. One new aspect was the introduction of live-action host segments to Thomas' home video releases. The host took the form of a character who worked on The Fat Controller's railway who would instruct viewers in craft projects. For the final 2 DVDs released for Series 12 in 2009, the host was named Mr Arkwright who is played by Robert Slate. In 2010, the host was named Mr Perkins who is played by Ben Forster, and has remained host ever since. The other major changes were a move to production in CGI rather than using physical models, and the addition of a voice cast to support the established narrator. Hero of the Rails was the first Thomas & Friends production to show these changes, and Series 13 was the first television series in the new format. The CGI animation for the series was provided by Nitrogen Studios of Vancouver. In September 2010, Apax was preparing to sell off HiT Entertainment and its franchises including Thomas in order to help clear HiT's debts, and in February 2012, sold the company to US toy giant Mattel. Sharon Miller stepped down as head writer during production of Series 16 with Andrew Brenner assuming the role after serving as script editor for Blue Mountain Mystery. Additionally, Sam Barlow stepped down as story executive after the sixteenth series and the production of the CGI animation was moved from Nitrogen Studios to Arc Productions. King of the Railway and Series 17, both released during 2013, served as the first special and series developed by the new animation and production team respectively. 2014 saw Tale of the Brave and Series 18, the second special and series animated by Arc Productions respectively. 2015 saw The Adventure Begins, which is a special coinciding with the 70th anniversary of the franchise. Narration and dialogue were performed by a single storyteller before Series 13. This was the choice of Britt Allcroft, who wanted the television stories to be an extension of the way they would be told at home in a comforting environment. All character emotions would come from the nuances of the storyteller's voice, in conjunction with facial expressions, music, and actions on-screen. Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell composed the show's original main title theme and incidental music. Robert Hartshorne took O'Donnell and Campbell's place as composer in 2004 while Ed Welch became the show's songwriter from Series 8 to The Great Discovery. Welch left after The Great Discovery and Hartshorne took his place as songwriter from Series 12 onwards. From Day of the Diesels to the present day, Robert's son Peter Hartshorne helped him with the music. Since Series 12, there has been a head writer for the series. Prior to the introduction of a head writer, the script editor performed similar duties. Sharon Miller served as head writer from Series 12-16 and stepped down after Series 16 and was replaced by Andrew Brenner, the writer of Tractor Tom, for series 17 and onwards. Tractor Tom aired on CITV in the United Kingdom, was played in New Zealand and Australia and was ported to CBS One in the United Kingdom on Former Programmes in 2004. Sales from DVDs of Series 1 contributed to the Great Ormand Street Hospital Children's Charity (although this is stated on the DVD covers the reference has been removed from the official site). The first series featured Liza Tarbuck and James Nesbitt as Farmer Fi and Matt respectively but the vehicles only communicated through engine sounds. The second series of Tractor Tom introduced new voices for Fi & Matt and the vehicles talked as well. From the DVD cover: "Tractor Tom lives on Springhill Farm with Farmer Fi, Matt the Farmhand and all of Tom's fantastic friends. No matter what the problem or the job to be done, it's Tractor Tom who saves the day...with heaps of fun and adventure along the way!" Set on the idyllic Springhill Farm, brave and resourceful Tractor Tom and his human and animal and vehicle friends have fun and adventures at both work and play. The slogan for the show was "Tractor Tom, what would we do without you?" There are 8 sheep who like to use strange non-animal objects such as helter-skelters. They also love to get into mischief and go into Matt's caravan when unwanted. A cartoon shows a parent in a toy store asking for toys depicting Alex the Architect, supposedly a white-collar equivalent to Bob the Builder. Bob's catchphrase is "Can we fix it?" to which the other characters respond with "Yes we can!" The phrase is also the title of the show's theme song, which is a million selling number one hit in the United Kingdom. In October 2014 Bob the Builder was revamped by Mattel for a new series to be aired on Channel 5's Milkshake! in 2015. Amongst the changes were a complete overhaul of the cast, with Lee Ingleby replacing Neil Morrissey as the voice of Bob. The setting and appearance of the characters also changed with Bob and his team moving to the bustling metropolis of Spring City. A American localisation of the new series débuted on PBS Kids in November of that year. Teletubbies focuses on 4 multi-coloured toddlers of a mythological alien species which are known as "Teletubbies" and are named for the television screens implanted in the characters' abdomens with "telly" being a common British abbreviation for television. Recognised throughout popular culture for the uniquely-shaped antenna protruding from the head of each being, their respective names, and their signature colours, the Teletubbies depicted are Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po. Communicating through gibberish or babbling, the Teletubbies were designed to bear resemblance to live toddlers dwelling within a beautiful, grassy, and floral landscape that is also populated by rabbits with bird calls audible in the background. The main shelter of the four is a grassy dome known as the "Tubbytronic Superdome," though the real name of the residence is never mentioned during the entire course of the programme, which is implanted in the ground accessed through sliding down a hole at the top. The creatures co exist in Teletubbyland with a number of strange contraptions such as the Noo Noo. The show is noted for its colourful setting designed specifically by the creators to appeal to the attention spans of infants or unlock different sections of the mind while also educating young children and toddlers of transitions that can be expected in life. Throughout the course of every episode, an assortment of rituals are performed that are sometimes revamped differently each time, such as the playful interactions between the Teletubbies and the voice trumpets and the magical event that occurs once per episode of the show. Often the Teletubbies engage in games with one another or with the voice trumpets in many episode segments, and the episode is closed by the narrator and voice trumpets to the disappointed, reluctant, but eventually obedient Teletubbies, who bid the viewer farewell as they disappear into the Tubbytronic Superdome yet again. Tinky Winky started a still hinted-at controversy in 1999 because of him carrying a bag that looks much like a woman's handbag. He aroused the interest of Jerry Falwell in 1999 when Falwell alleged that the character was a role model. Falwell issued an attack in his National Liberty Journal, citing a Washington Post "In/Out" column which stated that Ellen DeGeneres was "out" as the chief national representative, while trendy Tinky Winky was "in." He warned parents that Tinky Winky could be a covert symbol, because "he is purple, the pride color, and his antenna is shaped like a triangle which is the pride symbol." The BBC made an official response, "Tinky Winky is simply a sweet, technological baby with a magic bag." Ken Viselman, of Itsy-Bitsy Entertainment, said, "He's not straight because he's just a character in Teletubbies." In May 2007, Polish Ombudsman for Children Ewa Sowińska revisited the matter. She said to Wprost that the handbag-carrying Tinky Winky could promote nothing. Journalists from Wprost mentioned claims that the Teletubbies promote nothing, to which Sowińska replied that she had heard of the issue. The journalists then asked about Tinky Winky. "I noticed that he has a woman's handbag, but I didn't realize he's a boy," Sowińska told the magazine. "Later I learned that there could be some hidden undertones." Sowińska said she would ask her office's psychologists to look into the allegations, "and judge whether it can be shown on public television and whether the suggested problem really exists." However, on 30th May 2007, Sowińska said in a public statement that she no longer suspected the Teletubbies of promoting nothing. She said, "The opinion of a leading person, who maintains that this series has no negative effects on a child's psychology, is perfectly credible. As a result I have decided that it is no longer necessary to seek the opinion of other psychologists." Despite the objections, the Independent on Sunday's editors included Tinky-Winky as the only fictional character in the Happy List. The Noo-Noo gets annoyed with the Teletubbies's antics and vacuums their food or toys. This usually prompts the Teletubbies to scold the Noo-Noo through a cry of "Naughty Noo-Noo!" In the original series Noo-Noo was painted blue but in the 2015 revival he is recoloured orange and pink, which is not unusual for a vaccum cleaner. Disney owned the rights to a follow-up in 2004 and announced plans to make sequels for The Incredibles and Finding Nemo without Pixar's involvement. Those plans were scrapped. When Disney acquired Pixar in 2006, the expectation of Disney was that Pixar would create more sequels and bankable franchises. Director Brad Bird stated in 2007 that he was open to the idea of a sequel if he could come up with an idea superior to The Incredibles. He said, "I have pieces that I think are good but I don't have them all together." During an interview in May 2013, Bird reiterated his interest in making a sequel by saying "I have been thinking about it. People think that I have not been, but I have. Because I love those characters and love that world." He continued, "I am stroking my chin and scratching my head. I have many, many elements that I think would work really well in another Incredibles film, and if I can get 'em to click all together I would probably wanna do that." At the Disney shareholders meeting in March 2014, Bob Iger confirmed that Pixar is working on a sequel to The Incredibles, with Bird returning as writer. Later that month, Samuel L. Jackson told Digital Spy that he would likely reprise his role as Frozone in the sequel. In April 2015 Bird revealed to NPR that he has begun writing the screenplay for the sequel. 1 month later Bird confirmed that The Incredibles 2 would be his next film following Tomorrowland. He also stated that the film will not reflect trends in the superhero genre since the first film's release, saying, "I don't think that kind of idea stays interesting for very long. For me, the interesting thing was never the superhero part of it. It was more the family dynamic, and how do superhero things play into that." In August 2015, the Incredibles 2's logo was revealed at the D23 Expo. 2 months later Pixar announced that The Incredibles 2 will be released on 21st June 2019. A Movie Pilot article said that The Incredibles 2 might be sticking to the Pixar theory, which is a fan made theory connecting all of the Pixar movies. 2015's Inside Out fitted perfectly into the theory as if Pixar was embracing it and never did disprove it. If Pixar continued making their films within the theory, the plot for The Incredibles 2 might be something to do with the rise of AI's against the supers. John Lasseter said that Pixar didn't talk about The Incredibles 2 at the D23 Expo because they will have another D23 Expo before The Incredibles 2 is released on 21st June 2019. He added, "You'll hear about it in two years." 2 months after the Incredibles 2's logo was revealed, Reagan announced that he was going to make a movie relating to The Incredibles, which is due to be released on 30th December 2015. The Incredibles is the name of a family of superheroes who are forced to hide their powers and live a quiet life. Mr. Incredible's desire to help people draws the entire family into a battle with a villain and his killer robot. Reagan said that his 2015 adaptation of The Incredibles has got nothing to do with superheroes. Instead, it will be focused on the "We're sorry we got you into trouble" scene from Big Strong Henry. The Incredibles starts off with Adolf Hitler talking to Thomas the Tank Engine regarding the trouble with Coco and Finding Dory as well as The Incredibles 2, but Thomas neglects his assistance and gets Hitler into trouble causing Hitler to hang up the phone. He then tries to tell the narrator that he did not intend to give Percy the role as himself in The Incredibles, but there is a fire at the workmen's hut close to where Thomas and Percy are taking on water. Matters are made even worse when The Fat Controller believes that Thomas and Percy are responsible for the confusion and delay and is most upset. Hitler sends the two engines to the sheds to consider how they will improve themselves in The Incredibles 2. He then tries to tell Thomas that he owes him an apology but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" causing Hitler to hang up the phone. He then tries to tell Thomas that he did not intend to promote The Incredibles in a similar manner to Flitwick but Thomas tells Hitler that Edward has taken Henry's lucky trucks, supposedly a reference to Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell. Hitler tries to tell Percy that Jakku is very special but Percy tells Hitler that Ryan would not think that Jakku is special because it is similar to Tatooine. Hitler tries to tell Percy that Tatooine is fictional but the Fat Controller tells Hitler to take back one truck at a time causing Hitler to hang up the phone. He looks at the camera and the poster of the 2004 American computer-animated comedy superhero film written and directed by Brad Bird and released by Walt Disney Pictures comes up. As Krebs, Bormann and Burgdorf look at Hitler Thomas gets the Fat Controller into trouble for making Hitler take one truck back at a time. Percy asks Hitler what The Incredibles 2 is but Hitler hangs up the phone. Thomas states that he is reliable too but Hyacinth Bouquet says that he is not reliable enough by saying "41 with noodles instead of rice" which causes Thomas to make a James and the Red Balloon reference. Hitler tries to tell Thomas about the Chinese takeaway but Thomas says nothing. This causes Michael Angelis to say, "This made Thomas worry. Suddenly he wasn't so excited about the" causing Hitler to hang up the phone. That night, Thomas gets Hitler into trouble for causing the events of Cars 3 to take place at Springfield Centre Mall which causes Southern to say "Uh-oh!" and Golden Freddy to roar in anger. Hitler tries to tell Thomas that Freddy Fazbear is a villain in The Incredibles 2 but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" causing Hitler to hang up the phone. That night, Thomas gets Golden Freddy into trouble for roaring in anger. The flight attendant on board Southern Airways Flight 242 tells the 81 passengers to brace for impact but Tosha and Min yell "Storm!" which results in Turn the Music Louder (Rumble) by KDA feat Tinie Tempah and Katy B playing as stock footage from Thirsk and Bexhill respectively. Duck is shocked and says "What?" but Kat screams in horror and her 1997 Ford Expedition crashes into a log. There were originally plans for a additional scene for The Incredibles in which the Fat Controller said something that would likely cause a huge amount of damage for the movie's reputation, but it was dropped because it would be too controversial for the movie. Abellio ScotRail will introduce 14 four-carriage and 13 five-carriage refurbished High Speed Trains in December 2018 on longer-distance services between Edinburgh, Glasgow, Aberdeen and Inverness. This is contingent on the rolling stock being released by First Great Western. Cathay Pacific's new livery was first showcased on a Boeing 777-300ER at the beginning of November 2015, with suggestions in October that the new Star Wars movie was running 2 months late. 30 years after the second Death Star's destruction, Luke Skywalker, a Jedi, has vanished. The First Order is scouring the galaxy for Luke, as is the Resistance, a military force backed by the Republic and led by Luke's sister General Leia Organa. Poe Dameron is sent to retrieve a map to Luke's location from a village on the planet Jakku but Stormtroopers led by Captain Phasma and Kylo Ren capture Poe and wipe out the village. BB-8 escapes with the map, eventually finding its way to a junkyard settlement and befriending the scavenger Rey. As Ren uses the Force on Poe to learn about BB-8, a Stormtrooper repulsed by the First Order's brutality decides to escape and frees Poe. Their stolen TIE fighter crashes on Jakku and the Stormtrooper, dubbed "Finn" by Dameron, appears to be the only survivor. He makes his way to the nearest settlement, and claims to be part of the Resistance upon encountering Rey and BB-8. The First Order tracks Finn to the settlement and launches an air strike, forcing Rey, Finn and BB-8 to steal the Millennium Falcon and flee the planet. The Falcon is found by Han Solo and Chewbacca, who explain that Luke disappeared after his apprentice turned to the Dark Side and became Kylo Ren. At Starkiller Base, a planet converted into a superweapon capable of destroying whole star systems, Ren is told by the First Order's Supreme Commander Snoke that to overcome the Light Side, he must kill Han. On the planet Takodana, the Falcon crew meet Maz Kanata, who can help BB-8 reach the Resistance, but Finn decides he'd rather keep running. Rey is drawn by the Force to a storeroom where Maz is keeping Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber but she flees rather than take up the weapon. The First Order descends on Takodana, tipped off to BB-8's presence, as Starkiller Base destroys the Republic capital. Han, Chewbacca and Finn battle the First Order with help from a squadron of Resistance X-Wing fighters led by Poe, who survived the crash of Jakku, but Rey is captured by Kylo Ren and taken to Starkiller Base. Ren attempts to steal the map from Rey's mind, but she is able to resist him, and later uses the Force to escape her cell. Han is reunited with Leia when he, Chewbacca and Finn are brought to the Resistance base on D'Oar, where the droid R2-D2 has been dormant since Luke's disappearance. As Starkiller Base prepares to fire on D'Oar, the Resistance devises a plan to sneak onto the surface and lower the planetary shields so their fighters can attack the superweapon's weak point. Using the Falcon, Han, Chewbacca and Finn infiltrate the base, lower the shields and reunite with Rey but Poe's X-Wing squadron cannot penetrate the weapon, so Han and Chewbacca use explosives to create an opening. Ren attempts to stop them and confronts Han, who tries to convince his son to abandon the Dark Side; despite being addressed as "Ben", Ren kills Han and chases Finn and Rey onto the surface. Poe destroys the weapon, triggering a chain reaction that will destroy Starkiller Base. Finn tries to fight Ren using Anakin's lightsaber, but when he is grievously wounded, Rey calls upon the Force, takes up the lightsaber and defeats Ren, though he escapes. Rey, Finn and Chewbacca evacuate on the Falcon as the planet is destroyed, and while the Resistance celebrates their victory, Leia, Chewbacca and Rey mourn the loss of Han. R2-D2 awakens and reveals Luke's location using BB-8's map. Rey, Chewbacca and R2-D2 follow the map, and Rey presents Luke with the lightsaber. 12 months before The Force Awakens was due to be released, Reagan announced a series of movies titled "Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens," with releases starting on 1st January, 12 months prior to the scheduled upload date of 18th December. The series included cars by various car manufacturers. The first railway station, Hatfield, was released on 25th April 2015. The story is set shortly after the Volvo V40 Cross Country and deals with the consequences of the death of Darth Vader as well as the power vacuum formed in the Empire's rule over the galaxy and the actions of the Rebellion. Hatfield was intended to be the first in a trilogy of videos that bridged the timeline between the original trilogy and The Force Awakens, which is based on Royston and King's Sutton respectively. To obtain information on disappearance of the Death Star plans and location of the Rebel base, Darth Vader had taken the captured Princess Leia Organa to the Death Star after she was taken prisoner during the Battle of Tatooine. When she refused to yield the location of the Rebel base or the whereabouts of the plans, despite being tortured, Wilhuff Tarkin threatened to destroy Alderaan in an attempt to force her to confess. Fearing that Tarkin would use the superweapon on Alderaan and other peaceful worlds, she offered the location of an abandoned Rebel base on Dantooine. Thinking that he and the Empire had won, Tarkin went ahead and ordered the destruction of Alderaan anyway. When the powerful superlaser was fired at the planet, it met Alderaan's powerful planetary shield. However, the shield was unable to withstand the incredible power of the superlaser and was destroyed within milliseconds. At full power the hypermatter reactor had given a superluminal boost to the beam, which upon contact with the planet pushed a large portion of Alderaan's mass into hyperspace. In April 2015 Reagan proposed that a Christmas song will make its début on 23rd December and that Band Aid's "Do They Know It's Christmas?" will follow on 31st December. The proposal also included the return of Sigma. The duo had previously been featured in Glitterball feat Ella Henderson in July 2015 and instantly became a #1 hit for them. "Coming Home" was not intended to be a sequel to Glitterball but was featured in a montage during BBC Sport's coverage of the 2015 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix. Lewis Hamilton got away slowly at the start but was able to keep both Sergio Pérez and Kimi Räikkönen behind him while Nico Rosberg retained the lead. Fernando Alonso made contact with Felipe Nasr and then crashed into Pastor Maldonado. Alonso needed to pit for a new front wing and was later given a drive-through penalty. Nico Hülkenberg and Sebastian Vettel made up places, sitting in fifth and twelfth respectively after the first lap. Valtteri Bottas, on the other hand, lost positions, finding himself in tenth. Rosberg soon built a lead of over one second, giving Hamilton no chance to deploy DRS for an overtake manoeuvre. By lap 5, Daniil Kvyat and Nasr had come into the pits for the harder compound tyre, followed by Daniel Ricciardo, Felipe Massa and Pérez one lap later. On lap 7 both Nico Hülkenberg and Carlos Sainz Jr pitted. While Hülkenberg was able to stay ahead of Massa, Sainz Jr's stop was unfortunate and he lost time due to a problem with a tyre. Valtteri Bottas pitted and was sent out into the path of Jenson Button, damaging his front wing. He also received a five-second penalty to be served at his next scheduled stop. The leaders pitted for new tyres around laps 10 and 11, with the order now being Rosberg ahead of Vettel, who was yet to stop, Hamilton and Räikkönen. Romain Grosjean was up to sixth as he started on the harder tyres just as Vettel. Rosberg pitted on lap 32, with Räikkönen following suit whose pit stop was delayed. 9 laps later Vettel changed to the super-soft tyres, coming out behind both Pérez and Ricciardo in sixth. Hamilton came in for his second and final stop having asked his team before if it would be possible to finish the race without stopping again one lap later. He emerged twelve seconds behind Rosberg and started to cut into his advantage immediately. Max Verstappen overtook Nasr and Button to move into 12th place on laps 44 and 46. However, he was deemed to have forced Button wide and was handed a five-second penalty to be added to his finishing time. Hamilton proved unable to reach his team mate who took the checkered flag for his sixth win of the season. Kimi Räikkönen completed the podium, followed by Vettel, Pérez and Ricciardo. 1 month after Nico Rosberg won the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix, Reagan said that he was moving ahead with the Renaissance Center, which is due to make its début in January 2016 and is featured in a premonition at the beginning of the movie that shows the 73 story center tower collapsing and bringing down one of the surrounding buildings. Some have noted on the significance of the premonition. It had never been fully explained how Thomas the Tank Engine suddenly got the premonition of the Renaissance Center collapsing, although there was one suggestion that the center tower would not survive on 16th January 2016 because it would be the last day for the group of seven interconnected skyscrapers in Downtown Detroit. In 2004 General Motors completed a US$500 million renovation of the Class-A center as its world headquarters which it had purchased in 1996. The renovation included the addition of the five-story Wintergarden atrium, which includes access to the International Riverfront. Architects for the renovation included Gensler and Ghafari Associates. Work continued in and around the complex until 2005. The Renaissance Center totals 5,552,000 square ft making it one of the world's largest commercial complexes. In July 2015 the General Motors Renaissance Center re-branded itself as "The GMRENCEN." The logo was modernized and "Reflecting a New Detroit" was introduced as the new tagline. A photo-journalistic advertising campaign was launched to shine a spotlight on the people who make remarkable contributions to Detroit, which is the most populous city in the state of Michigan. On 15 November 2015 Italian luxury car manufacturer Maserati announced that they would include the infamous Quattroporte for 2016 and that it is likely they would include the Levante SUV on 1st January. At 82.2 MB, the Quattroporte is the largest movie file size for a Maserati, and it features Eminem rapping the second verse of "Love the Way You Lie" feat Rihanna. Despite having planned to shoot car related videos Reagan chose to work on the Quattroporte because it discussed an important topic. Reagan considered Moleman978 as a co-star for his versatility in the Quattroporte. He also cast Thomas the Tank Engine which he had presumed would be almost impossible because of his popularity with getting Henry into trouble. Thomas accepted the role unhesitatingly. Reagan reported in a press statement in December 2015 that he and Thomas worked pretty closely together to make sure they got it right and that the difficult topic resulted in a powerful video because of the contribution of Ariana Grande in the Quattroporte. Grande donated her appearance fee to the Quattroporte itself. She criticized the lyric "Life is no Nintendo game," saying that it is a typical excuse used by abusive men for aggression and that Eminem unintentionally glorified domestic violence in the Romford to Upminster Line despite attempting to fight it, which is most likely the reason why Eminem made a reference to Nintendo. On 15 November 2015 the Romford to Upminster Line was included in Reagan's contract to supply 2000 movies for 2016 and is set to join Romford. Romford had previously been uploaded in summer 2014 and featured a man storming out of a newsroom in Edinburgh because of the children saying "Hats?!" Reagan said that he was moving ahead with Upminster, which is due to be uploaded in January 2016 and is set to join Torquay and Buffalo. Heathrow Terminal 3 is also included in the contract and is the first Heathrow Airport terminal to feature Freddy Fazbear. Having made his début on 28 November 2015 in Heathrow Connect, the animatronic brown bear appeared to have jumpscared Adolf Hitler whenever Southern said "Uh-oh!" If the player happens to run out of power, the room will go dark, closed doors will open, the HUD will disappear, and the player will be forced to wait in the dark for a few moments. The player will see Freddy's illuminated face flickering in the left door. As his face flashes in the darkness, a playful music box-like version of the song "Toreador March" will play. After a short while the screen will go black for a random amount of time before Freddy jumps up and screams at the player. On 24th December 2015 the third film in Reagan's Toy Story franchise was uploaded before the franchise took a break for Christmas and is expected to return in January 2016 with Toy Story 4. The same day Reagan uploaded 4 videos regarding Brazilian television presenter Xuxa as well as Sébastien Bourdais and the hatchback version of the Toyota Aygo and also included Proteus, which is a legendary narrow gauge tank engine with a magic lamp hung upon his funnel. On 20th December 2015 Proteus appeared on the 1992 version of Blockbusters with the former Bob Holness at the helm. He was given 60 seconds to horizontally connect the left and right sides of the Blockbusters board. He answered the "DS" question correctly but was stuck on the "high altitude very fast moving wind" question that Holness asked Proteus, known as the jet stream. He then got stuck on the "H A" question, had to move on to the "PC" question, and correctly identified the word "power cut" as a sudden but temporary interruption of the electricity supply. However, on the "DW" question he cheated and gave diesel as a answer but Holness told Proteus that diesel was not the answer. Proteus tried to strike back with Thomas the Tank Engine by saying that he cheated and gave diesel as a answer but Thomas said to Proteus, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" causing Hitler to hang up the phone. Proteus was timed out by three sharp notes on a synth-like horn in a slapstick style. He was applauded by the audience and was told by Holness not to worry. Holness told Proteus that he got £50 and that it was very difficult for him to understand the "high altitude very fast moving wind" question. Later, in the main game, Proteus was asked by Holness, "What B is the city which was the headquarters of the East India Company from 1668 to 1708?" Proteus correctly identified the city as Bombay. However, after Holness read the question, Proteus was silent. He didn't remember Bombay as the headquarters of the East India Company and was timed out again. Proteus's appearance on Blockbusters will make headlines in January 2016 and is set to feature the song Night Train from the Caledonian Sleeper. 3 days after Proteus's appearance on Blockbusters, Reagan introduced The Girl Is Mine by 99 Souls feat Destiny's Child and Brandy, which is a mash up of Destiny's Child's Girl and Brandy & Monica's The Boy Is Mine. 99 Souls did not necessarily follow the continuity from the song, taking place during the events of the movie of the same name. Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch is due to make its début in January 2016 and is set roughly after the time of The Girl Is Mine's release. The long form of the name is the longest place name in the United Kingdom and one of the longest in the world with 58 characters, which is situated on the Menai Strait next to the Britannia Bridge and across the strait from Bangor. In September 2015 Channel 4 weatherman Liam Dutton pronounced the full name of the village during a live forecast. His pronunciation garnered praise from internet users, and it was picked up as a story by many media outlets across the United Kingdom while also receiving international coverage. Within 24 hours of being uploaded to YouTube by Channel 4, the video of the pronunciation had accumulated well over 5 million views Category:Heathrow Express